Periculum: Visão Sonserina II
by Mary Wood
Summary: 5 anos depois da Guerra, a fachada de paz do Ministério da Magia começa a ruir. E agora? Os antigos se reunem, e precisam provar que são realmente os melhores. Será que o Mundo Mágico sobreviverá a mais uma crise?
1. Trailer

**N/A: **Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessoas! Volteeeeeeeeeeei depois de muito tempo, e muuuuuuuita cobrança, com a tão esperada Segunda Fase de Visão Sonserina!

O que se segue aqui é um pequeno "trailer" da fic, mostrando tudo o que vem por aí...

Pra quem não leu Visão Sonserina, recomendo, pois assim entenderá melhor toda a história, mas essa fic é até bem independente da outra, então não é obrigatório.

Agradecendo antecipadamente a todo o apoio de toda a galera que me incentivou e me cobrou xD Sem vocês, não existe fic.

E que fique claro que eu só posto o primeiro capítulo quando tiver Reviews o bastante pra me deixar feliz u.u

Beijos, e divirtam-se com a prévia!

* * *

E só pra não perder o costume. Não crianças, Harry Potter NÃO me pertence e nenhum personagem relacionado aos livros/filmes/jogos. Não precisava nem dizer isso né? É, eu sei.

* * *

Cinco anos... Cinco anos de paz no Mundo Mágico.  
Algumas coisas não mudaram.

_"- Você bem que poderia parar de fazer essas coisas na minha frente... – disse Harry mal humorado. Odiava ver aquilo._

_- Eu só estou com minha namorada. Não me enche, Potter. – Foi a resposta seca de Malfoy._

_- Mas ela é minha prima e você é... Nojento!_

_- Ainda assim é minha namorada..._

_- Merlim, eu odeio você!_

_- Igualmente, ex-cicatriz."_

Outras mudaram muito.

_"- É hora de aprender que você não é mais o centro das atenções, Harry. A fama de sobrevivente de Guerra não é atestado de competência aqui. – ele estava sério. E Harry quase espumando de raiva."_

Inovando, pitadas de humor...

_"- Por quê diabos você é tão chato e implicante? – as orelhas de Gina estavam púrpuras._

_- Simples, Weasleyzinha. Eu sou bonito, forte, rico... E tenho ela – acenou levemente a cabeça em direção a garota ali perto – Enquanto você é pobre, chata, e pior de tudo... Tem que agüentar o Santo Pottinho."_

Mas e quando tudo foge do controle, e a tão valorizada aparência de Mundo Perfeito do Ministério da Magia começa a ruir?  
Fatos estranhos acontecem, no mundo bruxo e no mundo trouxa.  
Algumas pessoas começam a ficar desconfiadas...

_"- Você não acha que ele voltou, não é Harry?Quer dizer, você o matou não é? – Rony estava branco._

_- Não sei... Mas seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, não estou gostando nada..."_

Outras se recusam a aceitar que esteja acontecendo...

_"- É inaceitável! Livre-se disso, Shacklebolt. Não quero o Profeta Diário envolvido, de um jeito de abafar! Nem Aurors no caso, cuide pessoalmente! O seu emprego depende disso._

_- Sim Senhor. Com licença, Ministro. – e lançando um ultimo olhar a Scrimgeour, saiu da sala apressado."_

Tudo parece sair do controle, e agora só há uma chance!

_"__- Reúna os antigos, Molly. E espero que Merlim esteja conosco."_

Será que o mundo mágico sobrevive a mais uma crise?

_"- Olá Draquinho. É hora de relembrar os velhos tempos..._

_- Nunca. – sua varinha já estava empunhada."_

_"- Ele? Na Ordem! Mas ele é um Comensal da Morte!_

_- Ele **era. **Vamos, não temos tempo pra discuções tolas..."_

_"- Tudo como da ultima vez. Essa é só a primeira baixa."_

_"- HARRY! – o grito encheu o local._

_- Continue sem mim! Não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente, é você quem deve continuar! EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ!"_

"**- Damon, precisamos de você. É sua vez, hora de provar que você é a melhor. – Sua voz era vacilante, ele precisava realmente dela agora. Mas sabia que seria difícil convence-la. – Por favor Sarah. Só você pode nos salvar."**

**_Periculum: Visão Sonserina II_**


	2. Calmaria?

Paz. Idéia um tanto quanto utópica no mundo de hoje. Mas para o Ministério da Magia, era uma idéia que vinha dando bastante certo nos últimos cinco anos. Desde a queda de Lord Voldemort, e a prisão de todos os seus fiéis Comensais da Morte. Nomes de peso estavam trancafiados em Azkaban. Entre eles os Malfoy, os Lestrange, e outros, condenados à prisão perpétua por todos os crimes e atrocidades que cometeram por seu Mestre. Prisão perpetua em Azkaban, pior do que qualquer outra coisa...

Nos dois primeiros anos da queda do Lord, houve muita comemoração. Harry Potter era agora o Salvador dos Tempos, e recebeu muitos e muitos prêmios e homenagens pelo que fizera. O Ministério da Magia Inglês foi coroado por sua força e competência, tudo fruto da noite do ataque a Hogwarts onde tudo havia terminado. Depois desses dois anos iniciais, as coisas se acalmaram, e muitos agiam como se toda a Segunda Guerra Mágica nunca houvesse existido...

E o Ministério vinha segurando a fachada de paz.

Porem, no Quartel General dos Aurors era claro de que essa idéia era pura utopia.

Os treinamentos nesse setor eram cada vez mais exaustivos, e o Chefe do Departamento de Segurança, Kim Shacklebolt, cuidava pessoalmente para que sua Tropa de Elite merecesse esse titulo.

Naquele dia ensolarado por toda a Inglaterra, os Aurors estavam em treinamento no subterrâneo Ministério da Magia. Feitiços podiam ser observados por todas as partes, todos disparados com uma perícia perfeita, golpes minuciosamente calculados...

Essa era a Tropa de Elite de Shackebolt. O orgulho do Ministério nos últimos cinco anos. Ali estavam os melhores, apenas a real elite, aqueles que durante anos e anos mostraram que eram os mais poderosos para estar ali. Mas, os que mais se destacavam não eram os antigos, mas sim dois jovens que sempre brilhavam nos treinamentos e simulações. E ali estavam eles, correndo e disparando feitiços naquele dia de treinamento...

Uma sineta soou alto e todos pararam, indo em direção a uma sala ao lado do local onde se encontravam. Na sala, Shacklebolt já os esperava sentado em uma mesa ao centro, bem em frente a algumas cadeiras. Todos se acomodaram, esperando pelas palavras de seu superior.

- Devo dizer que esse foi mais um ótimo treinamento, e que a cada dia me orgulho mais dessa tropa. – a expressão do homem era séria, e ao mesmo tempo acolhedora a seus comandados. Os Aurors faziam completo silêncio – Os resultados, mais uma vez, foram surpreendentemente bons, parabéns a todos vocês. Mas devo destacar, e me desculpem a todos por dizer isso de novo, dois de vocês. Primeiramente, Harry Potter, por mais uma brilhante demonstração de coragem. Seu treinamento hoje foi ótimo, senhor Potter, espero que continue assim. Vi poucos Aurors com tamanho poder quanto o senhor por aqui...

Alguns Aurors se mexeram desconfortavelmente, como se aquilo tudo fosse desnecessário, afinal, _ele era de fato Harry Potter_, e nada mais poderia se esperar dele do que brilhantismo em tudo.

- Mas devo honrar – recomeçou Kim – a nossa mais brilhante demonstração de perícia, capacidade, poder e força. Senhorita Damon, parabéns mais uma vez, devo acrescentar que você foi novamente a melhor em todos os treinamentos. Sem mais – fez um pequeno gesto em direção a uma porta a esquerda – estão dispensados por hoje.

Houve um barulho alto de cadeiras se afastando, e logo todos os Aurors estavam se dirigindo ao átrio do Ministério. Mas dois ficaram para trás naquela saleta, visivelmente esperando para falar com seu superior.

Os olhos verdes continuavam como sempre. Intensos, vivos, transparentes... O cabelo negro solto nas costas, a franja vertical caindo-lhe vez ou outra pelo rosto, a única coisa que realmente havia mudado ali era seu corpo. Mais alta, e sem duvidas, agora emanava uma aura poderosa... Os traços do rosto eram um pouco mais maduros, fruto de cinco anos de contínuos aprendizados. Sarah Damon estava mais perfeita do que nunca.

- Obrigada pelos elogios, senhor, é bondade sua... – ela sorriu meigamente ao seu superior.

- Não é bondade, Damon. Você realmente surpreende... Continue assim.

- Obrigada. Bom, hora de descansar. Até amanhã senhor, até logo Harry... – olhou de relance o outro Auror ali e saiu.

- Algum problema, Potter? – Shacklebolt estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e seus olhos caíram sobre um homem forte e que parecia extremamente irritado com algo.

- Eu queria saber... – ele parecia **realmente** irritado – como eu posso fazer para melhorar, sabe...

- É bem sadio você sempre querer melhorar, Potter – ele se aproximou do rapaz – mas isso está virando obsessão. Pare de querer passar por cima de Damon, não é a primeira vez que vejo você assim por ela ter passado em sua frente...

- Mas Senhor – sua voz saiu como um sussurro mais irritado, visivelmente se controlando para não gritar com um superior – _eu sou Harry Potter! _Eu deveria ser o melhor aqui!

- Grave engano. Vai deixar o sucesso lhe subir pela cabeça depois de tanto tempo, Potter? – o homem deu um pequeno sorriso cínico – É hora de aprender que você não é mais o centro das atenções, Harry. A fama de sobrevivente de Guerra, não é atestado de competência aqui. – ele estava sério. E Harry quase espumando de raiva. – Você pode ser o Salvador dos Tempos lá fora, mas aqui é apenas Harry Potter, um Auror como qualquer outro. – deu as costas ao rapaz a saiu. Harry parecia furioso...

* * *

A capa negra esvoaçou no mesmo momento em que ela apareceu ali. Parecia ter aparecido do chão, instantaneamente. Um capuz, preso à capa, pendia-lhe sobre o rosto, encobrindo-o. Logo colocou-se a andar, os passos um tanto quanto rápidos, em direção ao grande portão de ferro com um brasão imponente. Dando um toque no brasão com a varinha, o portão abriu-se e o ser encapuzado voltou a andar.

Era um caminho longo, por um jardim bastante bonito e bem cuidado. Árvores grandes com belas sombras, flores de todas as espécies e cores, enfim, muito bonito. Depois de todo esse jardim, erguia-se uma grande mansão, de arquitetura Clássica, com as paredes pintadas num tom de verde bastante escuro. Uma grande escadaria de pedra negra levava a uma bela porta de madeira.

A pessoa encapuzada abriu a porta e colocou-se silenciosamente para dentro da casa, fechando o portal atrás de si. Deu-se em uma sala espaçosa e bem arejada. As janelas eram grandes, e as cortinas estavam abertas, exibindo o sol poente como plano de fundo. O piso era em mármore preto, e as paredes eram altas e sustentadas por grandes colunas, todas brancas. Haviam dois sofás de couro preto no meio da sala, uma lareira em um canto, um grande tapete Persa bem no centro e alguns quadros. O maior deles mostrava um homem de uns trinta e poucos anos, os cabelos longos e pretos caindo-lhe pelas costas, os olhos verdes destacando-se. Ele estava sério, sentado em uma grande poltrona, olhando seriamente para todos os cantos da sala.

A pessoa encapuzada passou direto pela sala, subindo uma escada à direita e entrando no primeriro corredor para o qual ela dava. O corredor começava a ficar escuro com o por do sol, os quadros estavam quietos e pareciam dormir. No fim do corredor, uma porta estava entreaberta, e pela fresta saía um filete de luz. O encapuzado andou até ela e abriu-a, entrando no aposento.

Era um escritório amplo, com uma decoração formal e séria. Sentado à mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário, um homem jovem. O cabelo loiro e liso ia até a altura de seu queixo quebrando o ar sério de suas vestes cinza-escuras. Notando a nova presença no local, ele ergueu os olhos cinzentos, que logo adquiriram um brilho intenso.

- Achei que fosse chegar mais tarde... - disse o rapaz, com um pequeno sorriso formando-se nos lábios.

A outra pessoa não estava mais encapuzada. A capa estava sobre uma pequena poltrona no canto do escritório, e agora via-se alia mesma mulher que há pouco tempo recebera elogios no Quartel General dos Aurors. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam tanto quanto os olhos cinzas do rapaz.

- Eu também esperava chegar mais tarde, mas o treinamento foi bem mais rapido do que eu imaginava... - ela aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se numa poltrona de frente para o homem – Como foi seu dia?

- Normal... No mesmo tédio de sempre. Enfim... - ele suspirou, parecendo cansado – Eu vou embora logo após o jantar, preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

- Tudo bem... Vou tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, e logo chego na sala... - ela levantou-se, pegou a capa e foi indo em direção a porta.

- Sarah...? - ela parou na porta e olhou para trás – Eu te amo.

- Também amo você, Draco...

* * *

Bateu três vezes na porta. As batidas foram um pouco mais fortes do que planejara, e quando um rapaz com o cabelo muito ruivo e físico forte abriu a porta, ambos estavam com o semblante mau humorado.

- Ah, é você... - o ruivo abriu passagem, e logo o outro entrou.

- Só de passagem... Vim ver sua irmã. - fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se para a cozinha. - Estava tudo perfeitamente arrumado, como sempre fora desde os tempos de escola deles.

- Ela ainda não chegou. Aconteceu algo, Harry? Você parece... Irritado.

- Nada demais, Rony. Só um dia cansativo no trabalho...

- Ah! Harry querido! - a senhora Weasley entrava pela cozinha, sorrindo – Veio para o jantar, suponho...?

- Não Senhora Weasley. Apenas passei para ver a Gina...

- Mas ela ainda não chegou – interroupeu-o a senhora – então você fica para espera-la e fica para o jantar!

- Bom... - ele parecia derrotado (e ainda irritado) – tudo bem, então.

A senhora sorriu e foi para o fogão, enquanto os dois rapazes dirigiam-se para a sala.

* * *

As fotos estavam sobre a mesa do Ministro, junto com alguns relatórios. Shacklebolt estava ali também, junto com alguns outros Aurors, todos aparentando cansaço. Shacklebolt parecia exausto, essa notícia depois de um dia todo de treinamentos era para derrubar qualquer um.

O Ministro fez sinal para que os Aurors saíssem, e quando Shacklebolt ia saindo também, ele mandou que ficasse. Encararam-se por um tempo, o olhar do Chefe dos Aurors era preocupado, enquanto o do Ministro era frio e irritado.

Rufo Scrimgeour bufou, e deu um soco na mesa, fazendo um barulho seco.

- É inaceitável! Livre-se disso, Shacklebolt. Não quero o Profeta Diário envolvido, de um jeito de abafar! Nem Aurors no caso, cuide pessoalmente! O seu emprego depende disso.

- Sim Senhor. Com licença, Ministro. – e lançando um ultimo olhar a Scrimgeour saiu da sala apressado.

A fachada de paz não poderia cair.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hey There! o/_

_Aqui estou com o primeiro capítulo.  
Depois de quase me matarem via Msn, Orkut e derivados, sai o primeiro capítulo de Visão Sonserina II. Bom, espero que tenham gostado. ;)_

_Please, não esqueçam de comentar ok?  
Enviar uma review não vai custar muito do seu tempo, e vai me ajudar a escrever mais. :)_

_E agradecendo ao Pedro, que leu o capítulo e betou ele pra mim:D  
Leiam as fics dele, eu recomendo. o/  
Pedro Raveclaw, acreditem, as fics dele são perfeitas!  
Amo você Pê, e brigada de novo! _

Quanto as outras fics... Prometo que atualizo logo.  
Bom, é isso.  
Beijos à todos. o/

See ya'.

**Mary.**


End file.
